USA-1
USA-1 is a series of Chevy trucks out of Minnesota owned by Everett Jasmer. The name of the truck was derived from the Chevy slogan USA-1 license plate. The name would come in and out of the sport for many years, mostly for then upcoming racing series. The first truck is known as one of the original four, or founding father trucks. Its start is very similar to that of Bigfoot, where it was constantly being modified to showcase Jasmer's Off-Road Specialties abilities as a 4WD shop. It would eventually feature a tilt body, and later be rebuilt and repainted to sport the familiar patriotic paint job. It was featured very briefly in Take This Job and Shove It, but under the name Thunder & Lightning. USA-1 was used by the main actors in the racing scenes in cab shots due to Bigfoots engine parts being in the way of good views. It was planned to be in the Playskool SST series of toys and a second line of vehicles, but due to internal issues within the company, it was cancelled. Everett has a prototype of the patriotic version, as well as several Bigfoots with Off-Road Specialties decals. Several media articles and features tried to name it Blue Ox or Mountain Man because of the Minnesota origin, but Everett was quick to correct these attempts. The second truck was a 1988 Chevy Silverado. Its biggest claim to fame was the 1988 TNT Renegade Monster Truck Challenge Championship, and being a top contender throughout TNT's 1989 and 1990 series. It would have what seemed like many crashes and rollovers with both Rod Litzau and Steve Wilke driving. The truck was extremely powerful, and both drivers were not afraid to go full throttle. A Micro Machines prototype was produced and featured in commercials but never made it to full production. It was however, one of the first trucks to be officially licensed and made into electric and nitro scale replicas by Kyosho. Its AMT model kit is one of the longest lasting and best selling models for the company, having been reissued several times. Both 1 & 2 are actually not white, but pearl prison blue. The truck gives the allusion of white, but when under certain lighting, will show rays of blue. Everett got this idea just before the failed Playskool deal as he was washing his Corvette, which was painted a solid pearl and gave off many colors when hit with light. There were to be two more trucks built by Jasmer, but those plans were put on hold in what were hopes to keep up with competing in the 1990 TNT series as well as forthcoming PENDA series. An incomplete "3rd" frame sits partially started.The "4th" frame hangs from the ceiling of the shop. A Patrick chassis was purchased but never completed, it would later be sold overseas and become Slingshot. Both Kirk Dabney and Hall Bros Racing ran a body during PENDA. Randy Brown would run a few ProMT events with USA-1. It placed well, but was short lived as freestyle would still make its way into the series. Brian Barthel was asked to put the PENDA body on Little Tiger for a photo shoot, as well as being heavily considered for the trucks revival at the time. A short lived partnership with fellow patriotic driver Rodney Tweedy and former competitor Chandler Lloyd was to produce a new truck and a racing series closer to Everett's view, but nothing more came of this. The newest truck is a Chevy C-10 monster truck driven by Roger Gauger. Its first body was a 2012 Chevy extended cab. The paint was based of an updated design that would go on a series of custom street trucks, and later used on two AMT Camaro and Corvette models. As mentioned, Everett's views of the sport would keep the name from returning on a regular basis. It was rumored that promoters attempted to purchase it, but proven untrue. Another rumor was Bob Chandler attempted purchase USA-1 so that Bigfoot could do a Ford vs Chevy show, and the failed attempt would lead them to buy Samson 1 temporarily. Monsters of Destruction had attempted to bring back the name as evidence with a proposed toy, but could not reach an agreement with Everett. Everett had considered having a truck campaign in the ProMTEurope as it was proving popular in both Europe and the USA, but again due to the inclusion of freestyle, he decided against it. * 1982 - USA-1 debuts under Everett Jasmer. * 1987 - Rod Litzau joins the team. * 1988 - USA-1 wins the first TNT Championship. * 1989 - Steve Wilke joins the team. * 1991 - USA-1 retires. * 1993 - Hall Bros. Racing (Mark & Tim Hall) campaign USA-1 on one of their trucks. * 2000 - Randy Brown campaigns USA-1 on Pure Adrenaline. * 2015 - Roger Gauger debuts a brand new USA-1, the first in more than 10 years. * 2016 - The truck competed at it's first Monster Jam event at the Richmond Coliseum in February. In December, the original truck makes a display during a Monster Jam event at US Bank Stadium, even though Roger's truck did not compete in the event. * 2017 - USA-1 competes in its first Monster Jam Stadium event in Minneapolis and won the wheelie competition. He wins the overall championship for show 3 of Florence for Arena Tour 5. * 2018 - Roger Gauger's father tragically passes away causing a few shows to be cancelled. The truck did not appear at the 2018 December Monster Jam show in Minneapolis for unknown reasons, likely because of the aforementioned death of Roger's father, though it did appear at a arena show in April per a Instagram post by Tyler Menninga. * 2019 - A new C-10 body debuted on Gauger's truck. Gallery 65363229 2214966051953471 9000337121067663360 n.jpg|circa 2019 MG 1441.jpg File:A5A9129 800x618 for print.jpg File:IMG_0039.jpg|USA-1 at Monster Jam Richmond, VA 2016 File:10904004 871189459599421 4301464195096695073 o.jpg|USA-1 File:IMAG0483.jpg|With Quadzilla's tire File:10511473 820090894709278 91079960206119969 o.jpg|Original render of 2015 USA-1 File:13124708 10206537270325647 1558533313315466844 n.jpg|Original USA-1 File:Usa2.jpg|USA-1 II File:Scan m 064.jpg File:12728948 1686279898295943 7564582955696315991 n.jpg File:Usa-1.jpg|Kirk Dabney's USA-1 File:004-0.jpg|Randy Brown's USA-1 File:Us33c.jpg|Hall Bros USA-1 File:R usa1.jpg|Original USA-1 File:Product.jpg File:Amt63corv101.jpg File:12241536 903179526433738 1572345472470138963 n.jpg|Johnny Lightning USA-1 prototype File:13091941 10206501234024762 7545161315749556752 n.jpg File:13177277 1001050923277000 3149578863082302339 n.jpg File:14563300 1109069255808499 7038132148412303093 n.jpg|Cancelled Playskool toy File:Minneapolis_121016_Stern-65.jpg File:Minneapolis_121016_Stern-1.jpg 431768ca5c623f2712c6422bf9e3ae03--victorious-ivana (560).jpg|Blue USA-1 on 48'' tall tires File:Usa 1 bigfoot bog.jpg|USA-1‘s first meeting with Bigfoot File:C7C61191-A644-41F9-9038-2C246F880E7F.jpeg|Cancelled Micro Machine File:F0EB303F-60F4-4CFD-B60C-94509D7E584A.jpeg|USA-1 going through the mud File:3F88F6FE-23AA-4080-AE52-549B580F09A6.jpeg|The Original Off Road Specialties logo File:38B8E70E-FA18-451F-B773-C8B5296B44D6.jpeg|USA-1 Authentic Street truck with the updated theme From around 2008/2009 Category:Trucks Category:Gauger Motorsports Category:Kirk Dabney Monster Trucks Category:Hall Bros Racing Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:American Trucks Category:Randy Brown Motorsports Category:Revived Trucks Category:TNT Era Trucks Category:USA-1